Te amo
by Setsuna-Halliwell-Whitlock
Summary: Cuando Bella me vio corrió a abrazarme, la aparte inmediatamente sin siquiera devolverle el abrazo, ella por supuesto noto que algo no estaba bien. - Edward ¿Qué te pasa? - Pasa que lo nuestro termino”... Edward termina con Bells entra descubre porque


_¡Hola a todas!_

_Se preguntaran ¿Y esta que hace aquí subiendo nueva historia si ya tiene dos empezadas y no a actualizado una de ellas desde diciembre verdad?  
bueno pues eh digamos que hace mucho que quería hacer algo así esta historia es una adaptación de otro fic de __**Patty Ramírez **__y pues me acaba de dar autorización de adaptar la historia con los personajes de Twlight y bueno pues estoy aprovechando la oportunidad._

_También se han de preguntar ¿y a esta que mosca le pico, porque esta escribiendo un Edward/Bella? Y bueno la respuesta es sencilla, ya que es porque Alice & Jasper son una pareja demasiado perfecta como para ponerlos en la situación que se presentara en la historia, así que mejor opte por hacerla E/B y aunque es la primera vez que escribo algo de esta pareja espero y les guste._

* * *

**Y bueno aquí es donde hago constar que los personajes de Crepúsculo son de Meyer así como aclarar que ella es inmensamente rica por escribir de ellos mas sin embargo yo soy pobre y hago esta historia sin fines de lucro, bueno mejor dicho la adapto ya que la historia le pertenece a Patty Ramírez.  
Sin más que decir los dejo con el primer capi.**

* * *

"**La decisión"**

Hola mi nombre es Isabella Swan pero todos mis amigos me dicen Bella ya que no me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre completo, vivo Phoenix Arizona tengo dieciséis años y estudio en el colegio "Sweet heart". Soy hija única de Charlie y Renne Swan, mi padre es el dueño de la fábrica de chocolates más importante del país, todos aquí me conocen como la hija del famoso empresario Charlie Swan.

Yo por mi parte soy algo reservada e inteligente siempre tengo buenas calificaciones en la escuela, esto hace que mis padres se sientan orgullosos de mí. Aunque también tengo un secreto que estoy segura a ellos no les gustaría nada saberlo, ya que soy novia del hombre mas extraordinario, guapo y gentil del mundo su nombre es Edward Cullen y tiene veinte años, lamentablemente en mi casa no lo aceptarían porque trabaja en la fabrica de mi padre.

Así que nosotros tenemos que vernos a escondidas de él, pues se perfectamente que mi padre jamás aceptaría y mucho menos aprobaría que su única hija este completamente enamorada de un empleado.

Tengo dos años saliendo con Edward y estoy total y perdidamente enamorada de él. Estos dos años han sido los mas maravillosos de mi vida tanto que no me imagino ni quiero una vida donde él no este a mi lado.

En este momento voy caminando para encontrarle con él en un parque cerca de la escuela ya que como nos vemos a escondidas tenemos que alejarnos de mi casa así como de los caminos que mi padre puede tomar para llegar a ella, y definitivamente este lugar es perfecto.

En cuanto me aproximé a la banca donde siempre nos reuníamos lo veo y sigo sin comprender como algo tan perfecto como él se haya fijando en mi que aunque se que soy bonita mi belleza no se compara con la majestuosidad de Edward.

Cuando llegue a su lado Edward me recibió con un dulce y delicioso beso en los labios, besarlo a él es como estar el la gloria y si por mi fuera no me separaría de él nunca. Estar a su lado es lo único que deseo aunque para estarlo tenga que enfrentar a cualquiera que se interponga en nuestro camino, aún si esa persona fuese mi propio padre, yo estaría dispuesta a hacerle frente y demostrarle que el amor que existe entre nosotros lo puede todo, puede con cualquier obstáculo que se le ponga enfrente porque yo amo a Edward y estoy segura que el también me ama tanto como yo a él.

Cada vez que estoy con Edward el tiempo se pasa volando ya que siempre tenemos tema de conversación ya sea desde como nos había ido en el día o del clima, televisión, trabajo, escuela, películas, nunca nos faltaba tema para hablar durante horas seguidas sin cansarnos y el tema nunca importa lo que si lo hace es pasar nuestro tiempo juntos disfrutando de nuestra compañía.

"- Bella cariño"

"- Si, Edward"

"- Te amo tanto, tanto princesa" – cuando escuche que estas palabras salían de su perfecta boca y su suave voz aterciopelada no pude evitar ruborizarme, como siempre lo hacia cada vez que él me decía algo parecido.

"- Yo también te amo y soy muy feliz contigo" – le dije con las mejillas aún ardiendo.

"- Sabes tengo tanto miedo de perderte" – me confeso.

"- Eso no pasara, nada óyeme bien Edward nada me separara de ti, porque te amo mas que a mi vida" – le respondí muy segura de mi misma, ya que si algo se con certeza eso es el gran amor que le tengo.

Nos miramos fijamente por un momento diciéndonos todo lo que sentíamos con la mirada para dar paso luego a un largo profundo y apasionado que me hacia sentir como si tocara el cielo y el tiempo se detuviese, nos estuvimos besando hasta que a ambos nos falto el aire logrando así que nos separásemos, aunque no del todo ya que nos quedamos abrazados hasta que se hizo la hora en que yo tengo que volver a casa.

Edward como siempre insistió en llevarme a casa y aunque me cansara de asegurarle que no era necesario, que estaría bien el insistía que si alguien nos veía y nos preguntaba el porque estábamos juntos le responderíamos que estaba con Alice su hermana en su casa y que se hizo de noche así que el había insistido en traerme. Como de costumbre Edward nunca dio su brazo a torcer en este aspecto así que le llevo a la casa.

Antes de bajarme del coche me dio un dulce beso que provoco que quisiera regresar al parque, pero me detuve de sugerirlo sabia de antemano que este no era el lugar mas apropiado, así que me baje del auto y vi como después de unos segundos Edward lo ponía en marcha y desaparecía lentamente de mi vista, cuando ya no vi el coche entre a la casa muy feliz por el echo de haber pasado toda la tarde con el amor de mi vida.

**Edward POV.**

Después de llevar a Bella a su casa me dirigí al departamento que compartía con mi hermana Alice quien es la única familia que me queda y a quien amo muchísimo ya que después de la muerte de nuestros padres en un accidente automovilístico había nacido entre Alice y yo una conexión muy especial.

Ese pequeño mostrito loca por las compras y llena de vida me había hecho madurar a una edad muy temprana pues sabía a la perfección que ahora yo era lo único que mi ella tenia y que tanto su bienestar como su felicidad dependían de mí. Por su parte yo me fui convirtiendo en su todo, pase del lugar de ser su hermano a ser como un padre para ella.

Así que no se porque me sorprendió que cuando entre al departamento ella estuviera casi en la puerta esperándome con cara de pocos amigos, los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

"- Sabes Edward me tenias muy preocupada" – me dijo en tono de regaño. Ahora entendía porque su mal humor, estaba claro que se me había olvidado avisarle a mi hermana que hoy vería a Bella y llegaría mas tarde.

"- Perdóname Alice, es que estaba con Bella y el tiempo se me va volando cuando estoy a su lado.

"- Me lo imagine, sabía que estabas con ella, ya que solo traes esa cara cuando la vez" – Esa es mi hermana siempre con sus ocurrencias.

"- Pues esta es la única cara que tengo, además no puedo evitarlo Alice, Bella es mi vida y no se que haría sin ella"

"- Hay Edward… ¿sabes una cosa?" – Pregunto – "se que ella te ama, además me gusta para cuñada" – termino diciendo con una dulce sonrisa, mas había algo que quería contarle.

"- Sabes hermanita, tengo miedo de que su padre nos separe" – confesé.

"- ¿Porque lo dices? – pregunto intrigada.

"- Pues porque yo solo soy un empleado…" – conteste abatido.

"- Edward" – Alice dijo mirándome fijamente "– No digas eso, ella te ama y no le importa que seas un empleado" – Por el tono que utilizo al decirme esto estaba claro que esta discusión ya la tenia perdida así que solo le di la razón.

"- Si lo se, se perfectamente que Bella me ama" – sonrió satisfecha "– bueno sin mas que agregar me iré a dormir, buenas noches"

"- Buenas noches hermanito descansa"

Toda la noche me la pase pensando en mi Bella, la amo tanto que hasta duele, pero yo se que las cosas no serán fáciles pues es claro para mi que yo solo soy un empleado mas y ella es la hija de mi jefe.

En la mañana me levante muy temprano ya que tenia mucho trabajo pendiente esperándome, fui a despedirme de Alice y me dirigí hacia el trabajo, cuando llegue fui directamente a la oficina del padre de Bella quien es mi jefe directo. Estaba por tocar la puerta cuando vi que esta estaba abierta y sin querer escuche la conversación que estaba teniendo Charlie con una mujer.

"Así es señor, su hija mantiene una relación con un empleado" – decía una voz que pude reconocer como la de Victoria.

"- Eso no puede ser posible, mi hija tiene un excelente futuro y no permitiré que lo arruine un empleado que no esta a su altura" – contesto muy enfadado Charlie.

"- ¿Qué piensa hacer?" – pregunto Victoria con fingida preocupación.

"- Lo que sea necesario" – respondió él seriamente "– No permitiré esa relación"

Me retire del lugar antes de que se percataran de mi presencia. Cuando llegue a mi oficina me puse a reflexionar sobre lo que escuche. Y por mas que me duela se a la perfección que el padre de Bella es capaz de todo con tal de que el futuro de su única hija no se vea truncado por andar con un simple empleado.

Así que después de pasarme muchas horas pensando llegue una conclusión definitiva, provocando que tomara la decisión mas difícil de mi vida y llevarla a cabo hará que se me rompa el corazón y me lo arranquen a pedazos.

Mucho mas rápido de lo que hubiera deseado llego la noche y con la decisión ya tomada pensando que esto es lo mejor para Bella me dirigí hacia el parque donde siempre nos encontramos repitiéndome mentalmente una y otra vez "Es por tu bien mi querida niña, es por tu bien." Cuando Bella me vio corrió a abrazarme, la aparte inmediatamente sin siquiera devolverle el abrazo, ella por supuesto noto que algo no estaba bien.

"- Edward ¿Qué te pasa?" – me pregunto confundida y pude ver como su semblante cambiaba de la felicidad a la tristeza.

"- Pasa que lo nuestro termino" – conteste fríamente, ella se quedo en estado de shock sin quitarme la vista ni un momento.

"- Pero ¿Por qué?" – me cuestiono cuando por fin pudo contestarme con los ojos llenándosele de lagrimas.

"- ¿Por qué? Preguntas ¿Por qué? La verdad es que no siento nada por ti y no quiero estar contigo" – cada palabra que le decía me destrozaba profundamente pero era lo mejor para Bella y por ella y su bienestar me sacrificaría sin dudarlo ni un momento.

"- Tengo algo muy importante que decirte, escúchame porfavor" – me suplico. Sabía lo que me diría y tendría que evitar a toda costa escuchar salir de su boca que me amaba o no tendría el valor ni la fuerza para seguir con esta mentira.

"- No me interesa lo que tengas que decirme, ya te dije que lo nuestro se acabo"

"- Perdóname ya no te voy a molestar mas" – Respondió ella mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Después de eso Bella se marcho corriendo y llorando, quise con todo mi corazón detenerla y decirle lo que había pasado en la mañana pero eso solo le traería mas a ella muchos problemas, así que con el corazón roto y el alma hecha pedazos me dirigí al departamento recordándome que esto era lo mejor y que era por el bien de ella.

Cuando llegue Alice me estaba esperando ya con la cena servida, pero en cuanto ella vio mi rostro corrió a abrazarme a la vez que me preguntaba que era lo que me había pasado para llegar así, y traer este semblante de muerto en vida, sin poder contenerme mas le conté todo lo que me paso el día de hoy.

"- Creo que decidiste por ella Edward" – me dijo en tono de reproche.

"- Entiende Alice lo hice por su bien, y aunque la amo mas que a mi mismo aprenderé a vivir sin ella pues su padre tiene razón, yo no tengo derecho a arruinar su futuro"

Y dicho esto me retire a mi cuarto, no tenia ganas de seguir discutiendo con Alice, muchísimo menos de que ella me regañara, ya tenia suficiente con mi propio dolor y el saber que he lastimado a mi Bella, pero todo es por su bien…

**Alice POV.**

Había pasado una semana desde que el tarado de mi hermano decidió terminar con Bella y vaya que estaba muy mal, no había estado así desde que nuestros padres murieron, pero la diferencia es que en aquella ocasión él no se pudo dejar caer por sostenerme a mí, pero ahora solo él sufría y no me dejaba acercarme a consolarlo.

Esta situación ya me tenía preocupada pues no quería comer y todas las noches cuando creía que yo estaba dormida rompía a llorar. Así que viendo las cosas como estaban tome la decisión de ir a buscar a Bella y contarle toda la verdad, así que sin pensarlo me dirigí a su casa, pero para mi sorpresa no fue Bella la que me atendió sino Renne su madre.

"- Buenos días señora ¿esta Bella? – pregunte con la mejor de mis sonrisas.

"- Ella no esta" – contesto su madre con un deje de tristeza en sus ojos.

"- Mmm ¿a que hora regresa?" – cuestione tratando de saber algo mas y así poder regresar cuando estuviera Bella.

"- Ella se fue a Londres hace una semana" – respondió a la vez que se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas.

"- ¿Cuándo regresa?"

"- No lo se Alice, ella solo decidió irse" – Por fin entendí porque ella estaba tan triste, su hija se había ido a otro país y no tenia idea de cuando regresaría.

Después de platicar un rato con Renne pase a retirarme, la verdad era que estaba prolongando el momento para llegar a casa ya que no tenia la mas remota idea de cómo me daría la noticia a Edward, ya que no necesito ser adivina para saber que será un golpe muy duro para él.

Cuando llegue al departamento mi hermano todavía no llegaba así que me puse a hacer la cena para que comiéramos cuando él llegara. Para mi sorpresa Edward llego un poco mas animado y ceno conmigo, cuando iba a recoger los platos de la mesa me hablo bien por primera vez en una semana y me pidió que me sentara.

"- Sabes Alice… quisiera ver a Bella" – dijo esperanzado. Ahh esto seria mucho más difícil de lo que creí.

"- Bueno yo debo decirte algo" – empecé a hablar, no muy convencida de contarle.

"- ¿Qué pasa?" – pregunto sorprendido.

"- Esta tarde fui a buscar a Bella para hablar con ella" – respondí temiendo que se enfadara conmigo.

"- ¿La viste?" – me cuestiono. Ok, esa respuesta no me la esperaba.

"- La verdad… no" – conteste

"- No entiendo" – me replico confundido, pues el sabe que cuando yo tomo una decisión no me rindo tan fácilmente.

"- Ella partió a Londres hace una semana y no saben cuando regresa" – termine de decir con mucha tristeza pues sabia muy bien que esta noticia mataría a mi hermano de dolor pues sin Bella el no podría vivir, no sabría como…

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

_Hola a todas!!_

_Pues como ven Edward dejo a Bella sin dejarla hablar… _

_¿Qué creen que sea eso que ella quería decirle? _

_¿De verdad solo le diría que lo ama? ¿O creen que haya habido algo más?_

_Bueno pues que les pareció el capitulo ¿eh?_

_¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Sigo con la adaptación o de plano la dejo?_

_Y bueno recuerden ser buenas conmigo es la primera vez que escribo algo _

_Edward/Bella así que porfavor no sean muy duras conmigo…_

_Bueno les voy a pedir lo mismo que les pido en cada capi que subo de mis fics…_

_Serian tan amables de dejarme un rew con su opinión del capitulo pliss_

_Y bueno antes de irme le agradezco a Patty Ramirez el haberme dado la _

_autorización de adaptar su fic con los personajes de Crepúsculo… Gracias amiga_

_Sin mas por el momento me voy_

_Y no olviden en dejarme rew… recuerden los rews adelgazan, y vaya ke lo hacen!!_

_Por cierto para quien quiera agregarme mi correo es:_

_mary _ halenn (arroba) live . com . mx claro que sin espacios.. y el arroba normal, lo_

_escribi con letras porque FF me lo borra antes de publicarlo :P_

_y no lo olviden botoncito verde... recuerden que adelgaza jeje_


End file.
